


Hospital Lights

by theaterkid821



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: After a car accident, a boy sits with you in the hospital until you get better. But why does he look so familiar?





	Hospital Lights

You woke up and instantly covered your eyes, attempting to block the blaring fluorescent lights. God, what happened? All you remember was walking to school and then it all was a blur.   
A boy sat next to you who you recognized from school as John Laurens.  
“W-what happened?”  
“You were walking to school and you were hit by a car.”  
“Oh god…”  
“Yeah”  
“Do you know who it was?”  
“No, sorry.”  
“Okay. Thanks for being here.”  
“No problem. Besides, your parents are in Europe, who else was gonna keep you company?”  
He was right. Your parents worked for an international corporation and often went overseas for work. And of course, the one time you’re hospitalized is when they’re not home.   
But why was he here? Surely, he had better things to do than sit with some kid from school he barely knew who got hit by a car.   
“You want something to eat?”  
“No, but some water would be nice.”  
He smiled, which only made the freckles on his face even more present, “got it. one water coming up.”  
. . .  
It’s been almost a week and you finally were about to go home. John was helping you walk to his car and you smiled when you finally got there. He had been with you 24/7 and kept you company. You enjoyed talking to him, he was so sweet and funny. He helped you buckle yourself in and he drove back home.  
“So… (Y/N) …”  
“Yeah?”  
“I know we didn’t meet under the best of circumstances”  
“That’s putting it lightly.”  
He chuckles, “yeah, but I just. I kinda like you. So maybe, you would consider going on a date with me?”  
“Of course. Anything to repay the man who was my personal nurse.” You giggle  
He smiles wider than you’ve seen him all week.  
. . .  
It’d been a few months and you were finally back on your feet. No matter what, John always found a way to be at your side. He’d come home with you, sit with you at lunch, he even changed some of his classes around to be with you. Not that you minded though, it was nice to have a friend.   
You were lying in bed one day, reading your book for English when a thought came into your head.  
“John? Can I ask you a question?”  
“Shoot.”  
“Why were you there? At the hospital I mean.”  
“I thought you were cute and I knew you had no one.”  
“Someone with a simple crush does that kind of thing. What was the real reason?”  
He hesitates and mumbles something.  
“What? Didn’t hear you.”  
“It was me… I was the one… I was driving my friend Alex’s car… and I wasn’t paying attention… I was the one who hit you…”  
You look at him with both disgust and shock. “…get out…”  
“(Y/N) please. I-”  
“I said get out!”  
And so, he did.


End file.
